Basic Instincts
by Goddess247
Summary: It is time for changes. Time to switch sides, partners, believes. But some things never change. They are just basics...PyroOC, ScottJean, WarrenOC, RogueLogan, BobbyKitty. Pre and post X3
1. Back

Basic Instincts

Chapter 1 – Back

"I'm glad you're back." Charles Xavier turned the wheelchair so he could face the young woman of about 17 with a sports bag in her hands. Although the bald man was as always calm his eyebrows tensed a little.

"I guess, me too." She answered, putting the nag on the floor and taking a sit in the black lather comfortable chair.

"Although I must say you look exhausted." The professor wheeled a bit closer to her, taking in faded torn jeans that definitely were a size bigger than a slim girl who was wearing them. "Hope it's because of the long trip."

She produced a deep sigh and then smirked with satisfaction:

"I'm so happy you finally don't try to read my mind."

"I've learned my lesson." He answered, smiling.

"Ororo is still here?" The girl asked, turning her head to the door and waving her shoulder length chocolate brown hair.

Charles smiled just as an African-American with white hair cut short entered the office.

"Professor…" She stopped instantly, seeing that they weren't alone. "Summer?"

"Hey, Storm." Brunette stood up and gave Ororo a big hug. "What's up?"

"Well…hmm, lots of things happened since you've been gone! How are you? Why are you back?"

"Wow, hold there, tiger! Lots of questions! But to cut the long story short: mom's dead and here I am. Need a place to stay for now. I'll be gone soon again." Summer shrugged.

"Oh…well, that's too bad!" Ororo said and turned to the professor. "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"It's quiet alright." Professor X said. "You needed something?"

"Yes. It's about a new mutant."

"Ok, I'm tired so I'd better go have a nap and unpack. Is my room still mine?" Summer picket the bag.

"It sure is." Charles smiled.

"Good." Summer made her way to the door. "Can't wait to see John. One of the only people I actually missed. Except for you, Ro!"

Storm smiled sadly as the door closed.

"She doesn't know, does she?" She asked, turning to her mentor.

"She doesn't. The little time we spend, talking on the phone, wasn't enough even to properly ask how the things were. And to tell her that one of the people she considered friends here was gone…I mean I probably sound selfish but Pyro being gone reduce the chances of her staying."

"You're right. Isn't she gonner find out now?"

The Professor just looked out the window but it seemed that hi was gazing much further away.

Bobby and Kitty were comfortably curled on the couch in the living room in front of the TV when Rogue made her way into the room. Iceman seemingly tensed. Kitty noticed and pocked her head out to see what it was. She found her answer in a tall girl with two highlights in her hair. Shadowcat knew her boyfriend well enough to understand that he felt guilty about the way he and Rogue have broken up. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. The corners of his lips lifted at the attempt to smile, the smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Meanwhile Summer made her appearance and the three pair of eyes stared at the new person. She stopped for a second and searched for someone but then continued her way to the stairs and up.

The three mutants looked at each other in confusion.

"Who is it?" Kitty looked at Bobby.

"Have no idea…"

Rogue didn't say a word as she made it in the direction of the kitchen but it was obvious that she too had no idea of whom the stranger was.

Rogue came into the kitchen and to the fridge. Taking the soda out she looked up to see Wolverine at the bar.

"Didn't see you come in." She said.

"You weren't supposed to." He smirked.

"Sure…" She smirked in the way of "whatever".

"What's that smell?" Logan asked, turning his nose. "Around you a bit."

"Oh, I guess, it's of that girl." Rogue took a place opposite of him.

"What girl?"

"Don't know. I was in the living room when she entered and without any words just went up the stairs. A path of a person who knows their way. Dark hair, around my age." Rogue sipped on her soda.

"Gotta talk to Wheels about her." He nodded. "Can you get me soda?"

"Do I look like a waitress?"

Summer was on her way to her room at the end of the hall on the third floor but stooped in front of the other room. She dropped the bag and was about to knock but then stopped, thinking about it again. The girl finally made up her mind and knocked softly.

"Come in!" The voice on the other side answered.

She opened the door and slowly made her way in. Scott was sitting behind the desk writing something. He looked at the person, disturbing him, eyes shadowed by the glasses.

As Cyclops finally recognized the person in front of him he jerked from the table and ran to her. She as well threw herself into his strong arms.

"Summer!" Scott said still hugging her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, hon." She smiled. "And…I heard what happened. I'm so sorry…"

Scott still had his nose in her hair when he felt fresh tears building up in his eyes:

"I loved her so much, Sum…I loved her so much…"

"Tshh…" She rocked him slowly back and forth.

Summer has never seen Scott Summers like that in her entire life. Always the leader, the rock, he never let any emotions appear on his face. This time he wasn't Cyclops; he wasn't the leader of the X-Men either. He was just her friend, a man who needed help, who needed someone to rely on. And here she was. This was another reason for her arrival.

"What do we know about him?" Charles asked as he looked through the files on the table in front of him.

"Nothing much. Rich boy, hiding his mutation not to let the publicly find out and cry to the whole world that the heir of one of the richest families in America is a mutant." Ororo answered.

"Yes. I remember him. His parents once contacted me in search for the cure from the mutation." The professor looked up, remembering.

"Cure? We don't need no cure!"

"We don't but humans think we do. You better then anyone else should know that." He said kindly, in his usual manner.

"I know…"

"What else do we know?"

"I'm glad you came." Scott said as he positioned himself on the top of the table. He said he was fine after he and Summer talked about Jean's death, the topic Scott didn't feel comfortable talking on.

"Talkin' just like him." She produced a laugh.

"What? You didn't have a pleasant chat with him?" He laughed too.

"No. This time everything went pretty well."

"Good. I was hoping on it." Scott adjusted the shades.

"Ok." Summer stood up slowly. "I have to go see someone else now but I'll be back soon and we'll talk about everything."

"See who?" Scott asked when the girl was nearing the door.

"John!" She said as if it was obvious. "Who else?"

The same second Scott's face changed to a glimpse of anger and sadness.

"What?" She asked, not turning to him. "What's wrong?"

"You read me." He whispered.

"I want you to say it." With this Summer turned to her friend who was now finding his boots much more interesting thing to look at then her face. "Scott?"

"John's not here." He finally said although it seemed like a whisper.

"Don't make me read you. Be a good friend and say it." She tensed.

Scott stood up and put a hand on Summer's shoulder.

"I don't like your emotions, Scott. What is it?"

"He's with Magneto now…"

TBC


	2. Along the Memory Line

Basic Instincts

Chapter 2 – Along the Memory Line

"We're leaving in two hours, the party starts at nine." Ororo announced to Logan and Scott who were in the chairs in front of her.

"So again, what do we need this guy for?" Logan roared.

"He has something to do with the pharmaceutical company that claims that it's found the cure from mutation." She shuddered at the word "cure".

"Ok. See you in a couple hours." Scott stood up and made it for the door.

"Scott…" The white-haired woman called for Cyclops. "Do you know that Summer's back?"

"Yeah. She stopped by my room on the way to hers." And he was gone.

"What's up with him?" Wolverine asked confused. "And I suppose you were not talking about the season, were you?"

"Yeah. Summer…she used to live here for a while before you came. One of Scott's best friends. Mine as well. We haven't seen her in what two or three years…" Ororo explained.

"I see." He nodded. "I kinda sense there's more to the story."

"You're right. There's a lot more." But Storm went silent after that.

Two floors up Summer entered John's room. Or at least what used to be his room. Everything was the same: same bed (his one on the left side), his scent was still here, all around the room, the air was still full of it, at least for her. God, his scent! Still the same. It was something about it. It was like paper and sugar in one. The girl sat on John's bed and tilted her head up. There was a deep sigh…

Flashback

"What are you doing here?" A husky voice sounded from behind.

A fifteen-year old Summer turned around to be met by a sight of a dark-haired boy with a lighter flicking in his right hand. His dark eyes took in her appearance. Summer's grown up fast and was used to catching boys eyes on her but that was different. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen at 2:30 a.m. with nothing more then an oversized T-shirt on that was making it's way of one of her shoulders.

"Err…I couldn't sleep…" She said finally in almost a whisper.

He looked her up and down once again and seemed to be satisfied this time:

"Me too." He kept switching the lighter on and off while making he's way to the fridge.

Summer was fed up of standing on tiptoes on the cold stone floor and took a sit on the stool behind the counter. She looked at the boy near the fridge. He seemed a couple years older, rather cute with unbelievable brown eyes that were too deep…and what's up with the lighter?

"Do you want anything?" She heard from afar.

"Yeah. Coke or something."

He passed her soda, taking a sit opposite from her.

"Thanks…" Summer took a sip of a refreshing drink.

"The name's John." He answered. "You're very much welcome…"

"Summer."

"Summer." He repeated for himself, he liked to say her name. "Well, welcome to the School, Summer."

With that John took off. Summer watched him go and for some reason smiled to herself. She liked him not asking any questions of who she was or where she came from. There was just "welcome".

End of Flashback

"Hey…"

Summer's eyes flew open the second she heard the voice. She stood up and positioned herself on the edge of the bed. The tell boy of around John's age was standing in the doorway, looking at her confused.

"Arm…you…" He tried to form a sentence.

"Don't bother." She interrupted him. "I wasn't here for you."

"But there's no one else living here." The boy said.

"There was." She answered.

"You knew John?"

"I know John." Summer corrected.

"What?" He looked confused again.

"Is he dead?"

"No." He finally entered the room. "He's with Magneto now."

"Well, listen here carefully." Summer stood up and came close to Bobby so they were standing face to face. "It doesn't matter where John is. While he's alive nobody will talk about him like he's already dead. Having believes that are different from yours and being dead in not the same, Bobby. So be careful with what you're saying."

He's eyes were wide open for some time.

"How do you know my name?" But she was already gone.

She was but Bobby could not forget her eyes, blue pools that were looking right through him. He shook the thought off.

"Huh?" Scott jerked his head up.

'Scott…'

"Stop!" An angry whisper.

The memories of that fateful day on the Alkali Lake came rushing back. He closed his eyes but it never helped.

'Scott…'

'Why didn't you tell me?' Summer formed a telepathic link with Professor X.

'Would've you come?'

'It's not the answer.'

'But it is. I was afraid you wouldn't come.'

'I'll leave this for now. But there's something else. Why didn't you put a memory block on Scott?'

'What are you saying, Summer? A memory block? It's his pain. He has to go through with it…'

'Really? He's never gonna be the same after that. He already isn't! And this pain is not about to go away, you know that. What's wrong with you? He's suppose to be the one to take after the school if you're gone! Why don't you want to help him?' She was so angry the whole mansion started shaking.

'Summer! Get a grip!' As soon as professor thought that words the shaking stopped. 'He need to…he has to get over this pain himself. I'm asking you not to do anything with his mind because…'

'Because you wouldn't be able to undo it, I know.'

'Yes. You're already too powerful for me…'

"Chuck!" Wolverine showed up from the door and the link instantly disappeared.

"Come in, Logan. How can I help you?"

"For starters you can tell me about the new girl." He took a place near the window.

"She's not a part of the team. She's a guest here." Charles answered.

"What's going on? What are you not telling me?" There was a silence for a couple seconds. "Who the hell is she?"

"She's my daughter, Logan. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Wolverine didn't say a word. He just stood there stunned looking at the person in the wheelchair in front of him.

"What's wrong, Logan, cat got your tongue?" Xavier wheeled closer to the sun of the open window.

"Wh…How?"

"Her mother and I never had a chance for a normal life. She was a mutant as well. She took Summer and got her away from the chaos of the war but this is too powerful to stay away. She is second only to Jean, and now that Jean's not with us…"

"She's the most powerful mutant in the world? Even more then you are?"

"Yes."

The silence hang in the air.

'John…'

Summer's eyes were closed as she was lying in the middle of the danger room. She was fully focused on the small ball of energy that was far far away but still reachable for her, her mind.

'John…'

There was a stir on the other of the forming fragile link.

'John. Do you hear me, John?'

Summer felt concern; if John could hear her (and there was no doubt he could) then he definitely didn't understand what was going on.

"Summer!" Ororo went into the room. "What are you doing?"

The brunette slowly opened her eyes and looked at her friend:

"Nothing. Why?"

"We're heading to this public event. You know, the Annual Mallory Ball? We have to take care of one mutant there. Do you wanna come?"

"Mallory Ball? My friend Anna is gonner be there. So, yeah, why not?" With this a young mutant stood up. "Who else is coming?"

"Me, Scott and Logan."

"Good, I'll be ready in half an hour."

"Ok, great. See you at the car."

"Car?" Summer chuckled. "And the jet?"

"Told you, the ball." Storm rolled her eyes and laughed.

This same minuet John Allerdyce woke up from the restless sleep with a strange feeling in his heart. Something warm…

"What the…" But he didn't get to finish the sentence as he finally recognized the feeling in his chest. "Summer?"


	3. Adagio

Basic Instincts

Chapter 3 – Adagio

"Oh my God!" Ororo was dieing from laughing so hard. "I can't…believe…it!"

Scott was making his way down the stairs when he saw why his friend was producing such loud noises and the corners of his lips went up as well.

"Well, glad I made you smile, One Eye!" Logan roared sarcastically.

The truth was that Wolverine was standing in the middle of the hall in a tux. That was the time Rogue as well as Peter chose to show up to see the show. Peter just smiled while the southern beauty held a hand to her mouth to hold back laughter.

"Boy, you look great!" She tried but the picture was too amusing.

"Let's head of." Scott said, still looking at Logan.

"We have to wait for Summer." Storm called for two men who headed for the exit while she was adjusting her log dark blue sleeveless dress.

"What? She's coming with us?" Scott turned back. "Does the professor know?"

"Yes, he does." The five of them turned to the stairs where Summer stood on top.

She was wearing a long vanilla-white atlas dress with a deep décolleté that was showing all the right curves.

"Wow, Sum, you look great!" Ororo smiled at the younger woman.

"Thanks, Ro, you too."

"Yeah!" Scott nodded from his place. "Great…"

"Thank you too, Scott." Then she looked at Logan and smiled, reading his thoughts. "Oh, must feel really bad."

"Oh, come on! Shall we, people?" He cried and stormed out on the way to garage.

Storm and Scott followed him while Summer stopped near Rogue who was looking at her suspicious and whispered:

"Don't worry, I look sexy but he likes you."

Southern girl's eyes went wide but she was too shocked to say anything and the brunette made her way out.

The Annual Mallory Ball was a charity event that was held every year by James Mallory and his business partner Anthony Worthington. The ball took place in a magnificent tall building of a public library. Thousands of candles were lit and the room seemed like the one from the fairytale.

Logan and Ororo entered the room hand in hand like a couple, the well-understandable disguise. A minuet later Scott and Summer showed up in the same manner.

"Who are we looking for?" Summer asked, a perfect smile on her full glossy lips.

"Warren Worthington . He's the son of Anthony Worthington, the…"

"Mallory's partner, I know." The girl finished for him.

Scott turned to face her with a questioning look.

"Your thoughts plus the news. Why do you want this guy?"

"I don't know, your father wants him. I think it's something about the cure from mutation." The glassed man shrugged.

"Should have known."

Everyone was occupied with conversations and polite greetings when the lights went off, leaving only the one for pointed to the stage. Everything fell into silence and a melody started playing.

A beautiful girl not more then twenty years old with long blonde hair stood in the middle of the center stage in front of the microphone. Her strait waist-long locks and sea-blue eyes seemed perfect in contrast with long black dress that ended, covering her breast with a shiny black circle that held it there.

As the music went on the girl opened her mouth and a delightful sound made it's way out of it:

"I don't know where to find you

I don't know how to reach you

I hear your voice in the wind

I feel you under my skin

Within my heart and my soul

I wait for you

Adagio"

Almost every person in the hall was standing with their mouth open, hypnotized by the magic of the voice.

"All of these nights without you

All of my dreams surround you

I see and I touch your face

I fall into your embrace

When the time is right, I know

You'll be in my arms

Adagio

I close my eyes and I find a way

No need for me to pray

I've walked so far

I've fought so hard

Nothing more to explain

I know all that remains

Is a piano that plays"

"Ah…who…" Scott tried but nothing more came out as he continued watching the white-haired beauty mesmerized.

"If you know where to find me

If you know how to reach me

Before this light fades away

Before I run out of my faith

Be the only man to say

That you'll hear my heart

That you'll give your life

Forever you'll stay

Don't let this light fade away

No No No No No

Don't let me run out of faith

Be the only man to say"

There was a small pause but then her strong voice stepped in again with even more strength and farce:

"That you believe,

Make me believe,

You won't let go…"

Blinding lights from the inside of the stage came out as there was the last pick of the song.

"Adagio"

The storm of applause could make a person go deaf. The girl smiled shyly while bending her head "Thank-you". But people kept clapping their hands with even more determination.

James Mallory came up to the stage and neared the young singer, applauding. When he came close, the man reached for her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Thank you very much! Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Anna MacGrave!"

Anna smiled again, showing her white teeth, and, thanking Mr. Mallory who went on talking to the crowd, made her way down the stairs from the stage.

"My God. Sum, do you…" Scott turned to his friend but she wasn't anywhere in sight. "Sum?"

"You were amazing!"

"That was fantastic!"

"Would you sing again?"

The questions were pumping from everywhere. Anna just kept smiling and answered things like "Thank you" or "Sure, I'll sing sometime again".

"Well, hello, Anna." The soft voice made the blond turn to the source of it.

There was a long minuet of silence and Anna finally said:

"And where have you been? I tried to call but your cell was off!"

Summer smirked and went to hug her friend. Anna hugged her back and the girls smiled.

"Sorry, I had some problems."

"What happened?"

"My mom died."

"God! I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Anna looked at the other girl with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Excuse me." They both turned to see a blonde-haired man in his early twenties with a pleasant smile, looking somewhat hesitant.

"Yes?" Anna said.

"Can I talk to you?" He looked at Anna.

"I'll be right there." Summer pointed at the empty spot near the column.

As the brunette took a glass of champagne from the waiter she stood looking at her best friend and a handsome guy with angelic face. Summer didn't have to read their minds to know that the two of them knew each other well because the language of their bodies said it all. But there was something else that attracted Sum's attention, to be exact something white that could be seen at the end of the man's long black coat. It was definitely a pair of wings.

"Scott, Ro, Logan, I found him. West wing, near the column." She whispered, putting a hand with the "charmbraclet" near her lips.

In a matter of seconds the three X-men were standing near her.

"Be gentle. I'll take Anna; she'll come with us. You talk to Worthington."

"Get the girl, kid." But Logan felt as if he was kicked on the head at the word 'kid'. "Ouch!"

Summer said nothing more and made her way to the couple.

"Anna!" She said, reaching them. "Come with me."

"What's going on, Summer. If something's wrong Warren's coming with us." The blonde said seriously.

"Oh don't worry about that. He'll come anyway."

"What?" Warren asked as the words left Summer's mouth.

"Calm down." Summer took Anna by the hand and led her to the back exit. From the corner of the eye she could see Logan and Scott with Ororo on their heels, approaching Warren.

"What's going on, Sum?" Anna asked again as they went out of the library to the chill night air, wind blowing to their faces.

As the rest of the mutants exited the door, Summer turned her head for there was someone else coming from the shadows. X-men, Summer, Anna and Warren saw the trio coming out from the trees: Magneto, Mystique and Pyro behind them. Master of magnetism in his usual hamlet, Mystique calmly fallowing him with grace and Pyro, strange mix of emotions in his eyes.

"What do you want here, Megs?" Claws unleashed.

"The same as you." The powerful man answered.

"Still wearing the dorky hamlet, Eric?" Summer went to stand in the front near Scott. Pyro smirked despite himself.

"Oh. Summer. So nice to have you back." Magneto said politely, not showing his surprise.

"I'm flattered. So, Eric, how can we help you?"

"I'm taking Miss MacGrave." He announced.

Anna looked up, Summer laughed:

"Is this a joke?"

While the conversation took place, Mystique silently made her way to get behind the X-men. The blue mutant was like a shadow, noticed by nobody or that's what she thought. She was just about to grab Anna who was standing in the back but…next second Mystique couldn't move any part of her body.

"Haven't anyone told you that it's not polite to sneak on people?" Nobody beside Magneto understood what Summer said that for but next second there was a scream from Mystique who was flying from behind the X-men to the other side and finally hit the ground hard.

This moment other things happened: Magneto waved a hand and Logan's claws came to rest straight next to Ororo's neck, Pyro flamed fireballs in his hands, Anna grabbed Warren's hand, scared.

"Give her to me or else…" Magneto started.

"Then I'll take her." Her eyes became gold and Mystique was wrapped in invincible, sometimes golden, ball of telepathic energy.

"It won't work like that. Then Pyro will burn Mr. Summers. Just give her to me and no one will get hurt."

By the time Warren had enough. In a matter of second his coat was ripped by a pair of snow-white wings. He instantly grabbed Anna's waist and after a moment was high up in the sky with a fragile woman, gasping from surprise, grabbing his strong arms for support.

"Pyro!" Magneto cried.

John fired the steaming flame up in the sky. Scott pushed a button on the visor to blast him and again more then one thing happened: Mystique's head hit hard on the wall and she fell unconscious on the stone floor, John's body fell down itself and Cyclops's blast missed it and a big uncontrollable flame didn't reach two mutants, making their way far from the fight, died, hitting the invisible wall of energy.

Everyone but Summer and Magneto tried to hide their heads from the burning sky.

"You are very strong, Summer. Very." The mutant with the hamlet said.

"I know, Eric." The brunette answered while everyone else was trying to adjust themselves to the situation at hand.

"Then you where you will fall." He looked at John then reliesed Wolverine and Storm, nodded to Pyro and they both made there way out, John stealing a last glance of Summer.

"Wow…" Scott looked at his friend with admiration. "I'm sorry I just didn't realize how strong you were."

Ororo didn't pay any attention to Cyclops and came straight to the younger girl:

"What was he talking about? What fall?"

Summer didn't answer. She was staring at the ground, her eyes finally switching back to it's normal light blue color. She wasn't about to say about to say anything, an image of John still fresh in her mind…


	4. From the Ashes

Basic Instincts

Chapter 4 – From the Ashes

John was standing on the edge of the forest not far from Magneto's base. The nature seemed so perfect for the lack of better words. Silence had two sides like a coin: peaceful at first but then this same silence that was so comforting only a minuet ago seems disturbing, pressing.

Pyro flamed on one of his hands and pointed at the dark sky. The burning picture, a face, started to form in the air. John looked at it for a second then winked to change some of the features. Finally they combined to create Summer's face.

John searched for her eyes as if trying to find something there, an answer. As if the flame in front of him could answer.

'Then you know where you will fall.' Magneto's voice raised in his mind.

'I need you all in my office.' Scott, Logan, Ororo and Summer heard in their heads as soon as they entered the school.

They exchanged looks and made there way up the stairs. Nobody said a word during the trip.

Logan went in first, Summer and Ororo after him and Summer, closing the circle.

"Well, have a sit, you all." Charles said in his usual manner. "What happened?"

The four mutants exchanged looks again and Ororo started talking. By the time she finished Professor X seemed deep in thought:

"What does Eric want from Anna?"

As the question was addressed mainly to Summer, she was the one to answer:

"Well, she can absorb the energy of the mutant and human body."

"I remember now." The professor nodded.

"He wants to make somebody weak?" Logan asked from his place near the fireplace.

"If you ask me, he wants to control somebody." Summer said.

"I agree with Summer." The older man said. "Fine, I need to think about it all. Go get some rest."

The four of them headed for the door. When Ororo, Scott and Logan disappeared, Summer turned to look at her father for a split second and whispered:

"You do know it's gonna be a war, right?"

He smiled in return, a sad smile that never reached his eyes.

After a moment Summer was nowhere to be seen.

"Warren, you know them?" Anna screamed as they stopped on one of the roofs of a big city.

"No!" He answered, his voice louder then usual. "Do you?"

"No! I mean, I know Summer but not the ones she and her friends were fighting with…" Anna's voice was a whisper. "What do they from me? From you?"

All his life Warren wanted to be a hero for somebody. First his mother but she died. Then his father but Angel was a mutant and because of that he wasn't an option. When he first met Anna he saw her as a typical damsel in distress but time made everything crystal clear. She wasn't. She was actually very strong spiritually but for him she'll always be someone who needs to be saved and as long as she doesn't object it will stay that way.

Warren neared a longhaired girl who was on the edge of tears and just hugged her. At first she just stood there in his arms but after a brief moment he felt her encircling his waist with her arms gently.

"I know of a place that's safe for people like us."

She nodded and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Has the time stopped when the two stood on the stone roof of a skyscraper, no one knew. For them, maybe. But the sun didn't pay any attention to the couple and started creeping to the top of the sky slowly, filling it with red and golden-white colors.

Summer woke up with a strange feeling. Something strong. Just getting asleep, she didn't understand what it was at first. She turned her head slowly, trying to figure out what was wrong, her chocolate hair in a full mess falling on her eyes.

"Scott…" Summer whispered to herself and quickly got out of bed, storming to his room down the hall. "Scott!"

He wasn't there just as she expected. The brunette put her hand on his bed, feeling the radiation from it.

'Scott.' Once very familiar voice called for her friend.

"Jean…" It wasn't a question. Summer's pleasant features tensed.

Scott was fast on his bike. That night he's heard her voice again. She didn't let him go. She wasn't about to. Her spirit would be with him for the rest of his life but it felt there was something more.

He reached the Alkali Lake at noon. What shocked him most of all was that everything there was about her. Even the air smelled like her. The water was filled with her memories.

Cyclops couldn't take it anymore…Too much for one time…

An earsplitting scream was heard in ten miles distance. Summer knew it was his, one of her best friend's. She recognized not his voice but his pain. The girl pushed speed and dark-blue Ferrari made it's way straight to the source of the sound.

When she finally reached the creak the picture she saw petrified her for a certain second. Scott was closing another person on the end of the creak…Jean. Summer ran as fast as she could and screamed before the man with the glasses would make the worst mistake of his life:

"Scott! Stop!"

He turned at the words in time to see the brunette coming to a stop about two meters away from him.

"Sum! It's her! She's life, Jean's not dead…" Scott couldn't believe his happiness.

"Stay away from her." Summer interrupted him rudely.

"What?" He looked at his best friend confused then turned to look at the love of his life, then back to Sum. "It's Jean, Summer!"

"Scott, come to me." The read-headed woman called and an invisible force made Cyclops make a step towards her.

"No." Summer's voice matched Jean's now.

One step back.

"Scott, I need you." Red almost pleaded but with the seductive voice she used it could barely be called a plea.

This time Scott couldn't help but make couple steps to be closer to her, to be on a hand-reaching distance. Jean reached her hand but stopped, hearing Summer's determined voice:

"Get you hands off him, Phoenix."

As soon as these words left her mouth Scott turned to face her, confusion written all over his not-shaved-for-couple-days face. Red-haired took her hand away as if burned, eyes filling anger.

"Phoenix?" Scott asked desperately.

"Get away from her, Scott." Summer warned.

This time he tried to but Phoenix grabbed him by the neck and started pulling towards herself. That second Summer's eyes went from piercing blue to golden ones and hands flew up, pointing at the pair.

Scott screamed, being ripped apart by two most powerful forces in the universe.

But then Phoenix screamed as well but not from pain. Maybe it was because of anger, maybe excitement, maybe something else… Air around the three of them was thick with energy. Too much for the atmosphere of the Alkali Lake to handle and the unfortunate beautiful source of nature was once again filled with tragedy…

The waters of the lake went up and started building in a huge tsunami wave. Scott, despite the position he was in, saw it first:

"Sum!"

For a millisecond Summer changed the subject of her attention and the connection between her and Jean was broken, resulting in the wave crushing down, taking everything that stands on it's way with it but one thing that Summer heard before losing her consciousness was something breaking…and she hoped and prayed for it not to be her or Scott's bones…


	5. Leaving

Basic Instincts

Chapter 5 – Leaving

"I'm sorry but he drives me crazy! I can't stay here any longer…" Sixteen-year-old Summer put her hands on the knees in defeat.

"What?" John's face changed its expression without his owner's wish.

"I'm leaving, John…" The girl answered.

Pyro looked hurt. Like she's just slapped him across the face or worse stabbed in the back.

"John…"

"What?" He snapped, not turning from the window.

"I want to stay. With Scott, Ro…with you…" She placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt him getting nervous from her touch. "But I can't…"

"Sure." He answered, his voice cold as steel.

"Don't do this to me, please…" She put another hand on his back. "Don't…"

He wanted so much to stay unforgiving but his heart was telling another tale.

"Joh…" But she didn't get to finish the sentence as he turned to her and claimed her lips with his. The kiss was forceful and passionate as if they both thought that their first real kiss would be their last one. When they finally broke apart for the need of air they just stood there for a long moment, looking each other in the eye. Then John kissed her forehead bitterly and turned to the window again.

Summer's eyes filled with tears as she understood that he let her go.

Summer jerked awake on the bed of the School's med lab.

"Good, you're finally awake." She heard a voice from behind and big blue fuzzy mutant appeared.

"Hank! You're back?"

"So are you." He bended to give her a bear hug.

"What happened?" Summer asked serious.

"Storm and Wolverine found you on the shore of the Lake…unconscious." Hank answered, head down.

"Scott?"

Beast produced a deep sigh and looked at the young girl with pity:

"I'm sorry."

She didn't ask what happened to Phoenix, she already knew the answer to that. But Scott…she tried to save him, she did everything she could but not enough. The worst question was: has she really done it all?

"It started, Hank. The war started."

"I know…" The man nodded.

Suddenly a striking headache cursed Summer to scream in agony and put both hands on the sides of her head. Hank was at her side the same minuet but he could only watch as the girl he's known as a little one was experiencing terrible pain.

"Summer, talk to me!" Beast tried shaking her. "What's wrong?"

But pain was unbearable. Next second darkness overtook her…

After finishing her speech, Ororo turned to Hank and Summer, standing behind. Him with head down, her, looking somewhere far, gaze cold as steel. The white-haired woman neared her and, rubbing her back, with her head showed her to say some words. The brunette went to stand in front of the students, teachers, friends…

"All his life he was thinking about this school…" There were sobs in the crowd. "And about the peace between mutants and humans. But I think he was happy… Yeah, he really was."

Hot tears showed up in her eyes as she continued:

"Here he was with friends. Hell, he even chose you over the family. So, it means something, don't you think? But I don't blame him for that…wish he knew that…"

There were a lot of whispers, most of them wondering who the person, saying all that, was.

Summer felt strong hands helping her back inside the mansion but she protested. Turning to Beast she said:

"I need to be somewhere else right now."

Warren hand in hand with Anna entered a beautiful garden that surrounded the School for Gifted Youngsters.

"You sure?" Anna asked, bugging on her partner's friend.

He kept quiet but gave her hand an ensuring squeeze.

"Wait, you go, I'll be there in a minuet…"

Warren turned to look at her questionably but didn't argue as he saw her looking somewhere. When the man made his way to inside the building, the girl headed to the point where she's spotted something.

Summer stood in front of the graves of one of her best friends and her father. Long time estranged but father. And it was all Phoenix's fault…Deep down inside she knew that it all wasn't only Jean's fault but it was so much easier to blame someone "defacto" not just an illusion.

The brunette looked and the tombstones. Scott Summers and a big X. Ws that all he was for them? Did all those people really think that being an X-man was the most important thing in his life? Did they think that he lived for this team? And what about the other things this man was? A friend, a fiancé, a teacher…a baseball fan for God's sake!

At first rage and uncontrollable hunger for revenge overtook her but then as the tears came up once again Summer felt her knees go week and she just fell in front of the grave.

"You have to be strong…" Summer felt someone hugging her.

"Wh…?" The girl turned in tight embrace. "Anna?"

"Hey…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Warren said it's a safe place for mutants. And I must say, I'm glad I chose to come. You clearly need help." Anna took a place near her friend on the grass. "What happened?"

"It's a long story…"

"And no happy ending?"

"Exactly." Summer nodded.

"What are you gonna do?"

The brunette was quiet. She bit her bottom lip nerveously, thinling hard. But her hert felt void. An awful void that would never be filled…

"I'm gonna kill Phoenix…"


	6. From Pride to Shame

Basic Instincts

Chapter 6 – From Pride to Shame

"What are you doing?" Storm stood in the doorframe of Summer's room, hands crossed on her chest.

"Dressing." The girl answered, putting her short black leather coat on and half zipping it.

"I can see that. What are you really doing?" Ororo entered the room finally.

"I have a visit to pay." The brunette put her hair in a neat ponytail.

"You're not going after Phoenix, are you?"

Summer kept quiet and that led Storm to the one conclusion there could be:

"Oh, God, you are! Sum, it's…wrong for the lack of better words! You of all people should know that. You two are the only mutants class 5 but, please, take in account that she was your teacher. She knows you and, what's most important, she's uncontrollable now…"

"I know all of this, Ro. I'm not going to do anything just yet. But I need to see…her. To see the one she has become." The younger girl made her way to the door but turned the last minuet. "Besides, Logan's there."

Storm was looking out of the window and her friend's words didn't sink in at firs. But they reached the white-haired woman's mind only seconds later:

"Logan's there!"

"In this war we will need every resource we can use." Beast told Peter as he packed the med bag and started caring it to the jet.

"Of course, you can count on me but it's only six of us: you, me, Logan, Storm, Bobby and Kitty. I've heard Magneto has an army…" The muscled man said with thick Russian accent.

"You have eight." Both mutants turned as they heard a feminine voice. "Me and I believe Summer will be joining our party."

As the look of surprise was written across their faces, the girl smiled and extended her hand:

"Sorry, I'm Anna, Anna MacGrave."

"Nice meeting you, Miss MacGrave." Beast shook her hand gently. "You must be Summer's friend?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Yes, I am."

Summer left the byke on the edge of the forest and walked rest of the way. She reached Magneto's camp in time to hear his speech. That man honestly thought that he still hold the situation under control, that he still was the leader. But Summer knew better than that…in this company The Dark Phoenix was head, heart, soul and the most importantly, power.

The girl sensed Wolverine. He was in the roaring crowd down. She also felt him and Phoenix for a link, both visual and telepathic, and next moment they were out of view. Summer fallowed them but decided to be still and see what Logan could do. She thought it was ironic to watch him try to wake the soul that wasn't there…anymore.

"You didn't learn a single thing…" The brunette crept a little closer to see Magneto holding the Canadian by the adamantine bones. Then he pointed at Jean. "She is home."

Then with the wave of the hand he sent Wolverine flying far in the heart of the forest, hitting trees in the process. The girl's eyes became golden for a split second and her fellow mutant came to a stop before he could be hit by another tree.

Phoenix looked at the bushes behind which Summer was standing but didn't show any attempt to do anything. And the brunette knew she wouldn't. Not yet at least. They shared the last invisible look before Magneto turned her with him to leave.

"Ahh…" Air caught in her lungs when she felt a hand grab her from behind and close her mouth. She was pulled and from the shock felt as if her rib cage became smaller.

"Harsh!" The voice was too familiar that it hurt.

But Summer listened and the next moment a group of mutants went by dangerously close to them. But a second it passed Summer pulled herself away from the intruder.

The two mutants stood there staring at each other for the longest moment when of them finally decided to speak:

"Well, hello, Summer." Pyro said with a knowing smirk pasted ion his face.

"John." She answered, her own face revealing no emotions.

"Is that a way to greet an old friend?" He smirked again, making a step forward.

"Who said we were friends?" She asked, her eyes piercing blue.

"Well, that was your call a day or so ago, wasn't it?" He got her, he knew he did. "I must say, you look great…"

"That's lame, John. Try something new." Summer said, neared him as well.

"Seductive?" He proposed, smirk never leaving his handsome features.

"Better." They were only inches apart from each other by then. She licked her lips but her eyes were showing too much hurt and sadness that the next phrase seemed foreign to their light flirtatious conversation from before. "Why does it have to end this way?"

The smirk was wiped from John's face immediately and he reached a hand to touch her cheek but stopped, the hand hanging in the midair an inch away from her flawless skin:

"Come with me…you didn't stay once, come with me now…"

She knew he was serious and sincere but she also knew that she couldn't do what he asked of her. She wanted, yes. But couldn't. Summer just shook her head.

"Of course, you can't… We went to far…"

"We went too far from pride to shame…" She continued his words. "We're hopelessly blissful and blind…"

John finally fell for his heart's desire and touched Summer's soft cheek, caressing it gently. She learned into his touch despite herself. There foreheads touched, eyes closed, when he whispered:

"But we're not…"

"We're not…" She whispered back.

They both knew that for them there's no pleasant future prepared in the store. No cozy apartment to live together in, no lovely coffee shop on the other end of the street to sip coffee in, no sweet kisses in the morning and breakfasts in bed, no nights of passion…

"I have to go…" Summer finally said as she put her hands on his.

"You appear to say it too often." John took the hands off her.

The girl turned to leave when she heard him saying:

"And what if we'll meet there, on the battle field?"

"We'll do what we have to do… We've already made our decisions…" She answered, not stopping.

"Will you kill me?" And his heart skipped a beat.

Summer faced him, looking straight in the eyes:

"Didn't you understand it would be our last stand?"

When he couldn't see her figure anymore John realized that he wouldn't be able to kill her. He was too selfish for that. But she…

"Get up!" Summer stuck her foot in Wolverine's ribs to wake him. Then said in a gloomy voice. "Up and shine."

Logan finally opened his eyes. All healed but still on his back on the cold ground:

"What are you doing here, Missy?"

"As I told storm earlier, I was just paying a visit." She offered a hand.

"You ain't telling no more, are ya?" He took her hand and stood up.

"Nope." She shook her head to make sure. "Come on, my byke is over there."

While making their way through the forest both were thinking hard, some of their thoughts matching, some not.

"Hmmm…" Summer mumbled.

"What?" Logan turned his head to look at her.

After a pause she finally said:

"And I thought I'd be the one to destroy Phoenix."

"What?" A hard expression written across his face. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." The girl shook her head yet once again. "Just make sure not to hesitate when the time comes."

At the questioning look in his eyes she started talking again:

"We'll all have our battles this time, Logan. The most difficult ones… I thought mine would be Phoenix. I was wrong…"


	7. Whatever It Takes

Basic Instincts

Chapter 7 – Whatever It Takes

"You're back!" Storm's loud voice could be heard from the upstairs as Logan and Summer entered the front door of the mansion.

"Get everyone!" Logan roared. "They are attacking the Alcatraz."

Ororo nodded when Wolverine made his way to change, Ro stopped Summer who was following him:

"Did you see her?"

"We both did." Both women headed to the lower level.

While changing into a glossy latex uniform (although without X) Summer couldn't help but wonder how it all got so far. She knew that the real cold war has started when her father and his friend Eric first understood the stage when they couldn't agree on something but when did it reach that level? In about two hours the battle of the century will take place. And she and Wolverine had to make sure where their loyalties lay…

"Mind if I join you?" Petite blonde watched her, learning at the door.

"Be my guest." The brunette answered and pointed at the glassed door where the uniforms were.

"Thanks." Anna nodded and went to choose a pair of black lather pants that were clinging to her long legs, black T-shirt with a big X, crossing her chest and a lather short black jacket which she only half-zipped. "Hmm, Warren should see this…"

Summer chuckled:

"What's up with you and him?"

"Well, he's great." Anna took a place next to her friend. "He's kind, caring and honest which I think is pretty rare nowadays…I…I guess I'm in love…"

"I guess you are." The other girl smiled sadly. "Does he know you're going there?"

"No, couldn't find him anywhere…"

"Let me give you one advise. If you love him don't go."

"What?" Anna raised an eyebrow. "But you need all the help you can get!"

"True." Summer zipped her high-heeled boots. "But are you willing to risk what you have for this war? Are you ready to put your life and more importantly his happiness on the line?"

Anna didn't know what to answer. She wasn't stunned, Summer just said what was on her own mind for some time. The only problem was, Anna had no idea how to answer those questions…

Summer saw her friend's expression. She petted her knee to reassure the girl of whatever decisions there were on her mind and stood to make her way to the jet.

"Logan, don't they have to many people for us to handle?" Bobby asked when he, Kitty and Peter saw Ororo, Wolverine and Beast heading to the garage area.

"Yes, they really do." The brutal man turned to be face to face with the young one. "But we have faith. And we have Xavier's spirit on out side…well, and a mutant class 5 to equal the chances."

At that words two young women showed up from the door behind Colossus:

"Ready?" Summer asked.

"Yeah." Ororo said and others nodded their heads in agreement.

Silence in the jet was to pressing. Everyone was afraid it would be their last flight…

"Nervous?" Ororo looked at Summer who was sited in the chair behind her.

"A bit." She answered.

"Oh my God…" They heard Kitty.

The five that were in the back looked out of the window to where the small girl was looking. Anna gasped; Bobby took a hold of his girlfriend's shoulders. Magnificent Golden Gate Bridge of San Francisco, one of the most beautiful and famous creations of modern architecture, was turned to the island where the Alcatraz prison was situated. Literally.

"Magneto." Hank stated.

Ant that was true. Eric Lancherr, the master of magnetism, was standing on the edge of the ruined bridge, Pyro, Callisto, Juggernaut and Phoenix behind him.

"They shouldn't see us…" With this Storm turned the invisible shade on.

Meantime the whole brunch of mutants with different powers, pasts, and beliefs jumped into the fight and most of them were shot with the cure bullets. When those were sent to Magneto he used the parts of what used to be The Gates to stay behind them.

"Here we go…" Storm whispered under her breath as the jet landed on the roof.

For a minuet when X-men arrived the fight stopped. Storm flew down and it seemed like the thunder was to be the common thing that night. Bobby and Kitty disappeared through the ground but seconds later reappeared again with Bobby asking never to do that again. Colossus with Anna in his arms, all cowered in metal, made there way down as well, Beast and Wolverine closely on their hills.

"Gourd the doors!" Logan screamed at the military.

"Don't let them in!" Storm cut in.

Summer stayed on the rooftop, cold winds blowing in her face, making her chocolate hair seem even longer while playing with it. She watched humans and the seven X-men standing on the line in front of Magneto's army.

"Why isn't she coming down to help?" Wolverine turned his head to storm, claws unleashed once again.

"If she does, it will be a signal to Phoenix to come out." Storm answered, her eyes wide open with color matching her hair.

"You betrayed your own kind." Magneto's quiet but authorial voice said. "Kill them!"


	8. The Last Stand

Basic Instincts

Chapter 8 – The Last Stand

It was hard for Summer to watch as her friends, all other mutants, went into the fight and she had to stay there, observing, but she knew exactly that if she tried anything, a single thing, Phoenix would rise in anger.

After Magneto told Juggernaut something, the giant thing started running through the walls, as it appeared, to reach the boy, Jimmy, whose blood cells were the cure itself. There was a small voice, Kitty's, who announced that she was following him and was intended to reach the poor mutant first.

"Kitty!" Logan screamed to prevent her from going right into the welcoming arms of death but was too late.

Bobby didn't say anything. He was freezing one or two of Magneto's mutants but his face was pure fear for his girlfriend's life.

After a second Summer looked at the edge of the bridge and that moment deep brown eyes locked with the blue ones. John's gaze hit her with full force and she couldn't tear her eyes off him. His eyes were a plea. He was bagging her to forgive him for what he was doing, what he was about to do. Summer only smiled a sad smile. And Pyro understood: she never wanted him to change. She never asked him to switch sides, loyalties… Even there encounter in the forest said the same. She took him just as he was. John couldn't believe that it didn't matter for her that he was one of Magneto's top mutants, an outlaw…But it didn't. When has he become so blind?

As John was having his inside struggle the battle went on. Mutants were fighting mutants. Humans were trying as well but useless.

Anna extended her hands and caught the energy of two mutants, white light traveling from their bodies and into her hands. Using it she formed a ball and sent it back to the attackers, knocking them to the ground breathless and unconscious. That's when she caught a glimpse of the feathered snow-white wings near the rooftop. The blonde didn't have time to make sure it was Warren but if it were she would feel much better if he would just leave the island.

Phoenix was observing, making her own conclusions closed for everyone else to see or sense. Even for Summer. As they made an eye contact, for the first time since the battle has started Summer came close to realizing how hard it would be to stop the Phoenix or even if it was possible for that matter. Her did the right thing. Despite anything Logan could say about it. Jean was a good person but the Phoenix must be caged…

That moment skies went red with the fires burning through the darkness of heavens. As Eric was throwing cars into the air, Pyro was flaming them on. The burning steel fell down on the ground like rain…rain that was cursing blood and destruction.

Logan, Beast, Ororo and Bobby weren't anywhere to be seen by their enemies. But then there was fog. Thick fog that was wrapping the remaining fighters in its mystery. Summer could sense Wolverine, Beast and Storm thinking the same thing when Logan said:

"Booby, take care of an old friend."

Iceman nodded and the next burning car was frozen in the air. Everything felt quiet for a second and Magneto's voice in almost a whisper roared to Pyro:

"Go on."

Finally. It was time for John to sort things out with his rival, Robert Drake, Bobby for short. They both could finally come to turns with the roots of their long-build enmity. There they were. Two brave grown-up men, each with their own way of thinking, point of view.

Ice vs. Fire.

Red vs. Black.

They could be best friends if they hadn't become perfect enemies.

John's gaze was sharp and deep as he finally made a move and flamed a fireball which was later transferred into a massive wall of deadly fire met by arctic ice. Pyro was stronger and he believed he would come out of it as a winner but fate is a strange think. It does unexpected… When John was standing atop Bobby, blaze almost biting his body, Iceman (as if a new wave of power opening in him) iced his whole body and Pyro's hands with it. Second later he stood up and kicked John on the head with his own.

"You shouldn't have left us." Bobby said, still covered in ice, as Summer's eyes closed shut.

Meanwhile the three other X-men plus Peter were doing something that seemed to be prepared plan that was done a lot of times before.

So much was changing in the blink of an eye. The one man that all his life was fighting to put the mutants on pedestal, put them above humans, was lying on the cold ground with cure stuck out of his chest. A mutant who became to his disgust human.

"It's over!" Wolverine said. "The war's over, Jean!"

And it seemed like she was about to believe him. She was… But then again, fate was never turned off…

Militaries that were supposed to be there a long time ago arrived at last and without listening to anyone started firing their guns.

Phoenix's face changed, eyes became black.

"Hold you fire! Don't shoot!" Logan's screams could be heard but it was too late…

Too late. The bullets stopped halfway, people with guns turned to ashes. Everything started falling apart as Phoenix was destroying everything on her way. In a matter of minuets there were only four left on the island.

"I need you make sure this won't get further Alcatraz. Don't let her destroy the world!" Logan screamed at Summer.

The fragile girl raised her hands, eyes turning rich shade of gold. The golden shield was created to protect the outside world of something powerful known as Phoenix. But before turning her full attention to the borders the brunette created a small golden sphere which held Pyro's unconscious form. Summer was floating on air, trying to hold the guard but Jean was so strong…

"Faster, Logan!" She screamed.

Wolverine was doing everything that was possible. Phoenix was ripping away parts of his flash, leaving them on burning air. His adamantine skeleton could even be seen…pain that Summer could feel as her own but then she saw the feral-man finally nearing his final destination, the Phoenix.

"What?" She hissed dangerously. "Willing to die for them?"

"No." He shook his head to confirm the answer. "For you. For you."

Everything was still being destroyed, still hopeless, but it seemed that Phoenix lost the power for a brief moment and Jean took control.

"Save me…" She begged, tears burning in her eyes.

"I love you…" Logan whispered the same second his claws made contact with the red-headed woman's stomach and he made sure it was a fatal one…

Summer felt herself grow weak as she saw that it was over. Phoenix was dead but what did it take? Her strength was nowhere to be found. Golden cocoon that was covering Alcatraz disappeared as Summer fell on her back, feeling stone ground with it, chilly wind blowing in her face. Next moment she sank into unconsciousness…


	9. Redemption

Basic Instincts

Chapter 9 – Redemption

_2 weeks later…_

"I'm glad you decided to keep the school going." Summer smiled as she and Ororo were walking through the garden in the back yard.

"Well, that's your father's dream plus lots of children need this place, they need help in learning to control their powers." Storm smiled back, taking her friend by the arm. "Speaking of which, how does it feel to become a common class 4 mutant?"

The brunette laughed at the last part:

"Strange, actually. All my life I felt all those powers running through my veins and now…part of them just gone…"

"They are not gone. They are just regenerating after you spent so much of the energy holding the Alcatraz still. Hank said…"

"I know." Summer interrupted. "They will redevelop. It may take months or years though…"

"You are not depressed about that, are you?" The other woman asked.

"No! At least I don't think so." She looked at the mansion, covered in flora. "So, how'd Wolverine holding on?"

"He's ok. Rogue helps him get through all the emotional pain. Those two don't understand they where they're heading but I know they gonner be fine."

"Oh, I never got a chance to talk to Anna…"

"She's staying as well as Warren." Ororo answered. "I'll tell even more, he'll be teaching…"

"Oh, you're not thinking of making her his student, are you? Cause I hear those student-teacher relationships are permitted." The younger girl smirked and got a playful kick on the shoulder from Storm.

"And you? What are you planning to do? You know, you can always stay here?" The white-haired woman asked finally.

Summer stopped walking coursing Ro to stop as well. She took in the back view of the Institute and corners of her lips slowly went up:

"I've been thinking of some traveling."

"But you will come back, right?" Hope in Storm's voice clear as glass.

"Sure." The brunette nodded. "Someday…"

As the women made their way inside the other figure went to stand in the balcony for warm sun to caress its face. Logan stood still for a second; remembering and rethinking everything he's done. His senses went dull and he didn't hear someone else appearing behind him until the person was standing next to the feral-man, glancing in front of them, nowhere in particular.

Rogue didn't say anything. She knew he felt her presence and that was enough. For both of them. And even though she could touch, having taken the cure, she wasn't planning to rush things up between them. Logan was a hard man with mysterious horror past but as the sun touched the young woman's face she knew they would be fine. All they needed was just a little time. And now they had all the time in the world…

"We've just arrived to Sydney, Australia. The local time is 3:47 p.m. and the temperature is 31C above zero. We're glade you chose flying with American Airlines. We hope you enjoyed your flight and wait for your next journey. Thank you."

Twenty minuets later Summer with suitcase and a bag went out of the arrival's gate and made her way to a huge glass wall through which the roads to the city could be seen. As her gaze fell on the thousands of cars, streaming through the country roads, she suddenly felt at ease…

Someone's hands covered Summer's eyes unexpectedly and a smile crossed the girl's beautiful features. She took his hands away, turned in his arms and finally hugged him. Him, the one she was willing to be the arms of for so long. Life hasn't been exactly fair to them but everything's well that end well. She felt a pair of strong arms encircle around her waist and held her fragile form even tighter if that was possible.

"I can't believe I have you with me.." He whispered.

Summer was strong, she really was. But even she's had enough on her plate for the last month. The brunette's eyes became glossy as she felt hot tears building in the back of her eyes.

"Me too." She answered, her voice on the edge.

"Hey…" John took her small hands in his bigger ones. "Don't cry. Aren't you happy?"

Summer looked up, tears shining even brighter:

"More then you can imagine."

John bend down to be on her high level and as they lips met it seemed the time froze, wrapping them in the tight embrace of eternity. The kiss, gentle and soft at first, deepened as they both poured all the pain they've been through while waiting for this moment. Moment of their reunion. While neither of them ever said 'I love you' aloud they both felt it. And in their case words weren't necessary. Finally the lovers broke apart for the lack of air.

"Come on." John took her hand in his, entwining their fingers, her things in the other hand. "I'll show you the city."

The girl smiled and, planting a soft kiss on his cheek, a gesture appreciated greatly by him, followed:

"What were you doing this couple weeks, by the way?"

"Oh…" Pyro bit his bottom lip, trying to make an impression that he was deep in thought. "Well, for one, thinking of how am I gonna live with woman so much powerful then me…"

"I imagine we can think something over." She smirked and the couple made their way out of the airport to their new life. Together.


End file.
